


Eleionoma

by ragedaisy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragedaisy/pseuds/ragedaisy
Summary: an old poem about a friend's OC reimagined as a mythological figure
Kudos: 2





	Eleionoma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckyh2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/gifts).



**Eleionoma**

she'll be in the middle of it,

the face and heart and soul of it

the smile of it,

the teeth

the ghosts,

such as they are,

don't bother her any

their leathery claws paw at the mud but nothing stirs


End file.
